


Шоколадные сердечки

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Kamisama Hajimemashita [2]
Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: На День Святого Валентина Нанами готовит необычный подарок для Томоэ. Оценит ли капризный демон-лис этот презент?





	Шоколадные сердечки

Богиня Земли переступила порог храма, бодро размахивая увесистым кулечком.  
  
\- Госпожа Нанами! – радостно завопила Оникири.  
  
\- С возвращением! – восторженно прокричал Котэцу.  
  
Девушка улыбнулась маленьким ёкаям и с гордостью продемонстрировала им кулечек, из которого разливался прекрасный аромат. Нет, даже сразу несколько прекрасных ароматов!  
  
\- Что это, госпожа Нанами?! – вытянули шеи малыши.  
  
\- Это мыльная основа! А к ней – какао, ванильная отдушка и миндальное масло! Хочу сварить мыло в подарок Томоэ! Ведь послезавтра – День святого Валентина!  
  
\- Госпожа Нанами, а почему – мыло? – робко спросил Котэцу.  
  
\- Да, именно! Разве в этот день не принято дарить шоколад? – поддержала напарника Оникири.  
  
\- Но вы же знаете, что Томоэ терпеть не может шоколад! – махнула рукой Нанами. – Поэтому я решила сделать для него шоколадное мыло… Уж это ему по-любому должно понравиться! Он любит красивые вещи! Кстати, а где он сам?  
  
\- Отправился на рынок, – отрапортовала Оникири.  
  
\- Давно?  
  
\- Минут за двадцать до того, как вы пришли, – доложил Котэцу.  
  
\- Значит, еще часик у меня в запасе есть… – облегченно вздохнула Нанами. Она вытащила из кармана пальто распечатку рецепта самодельного мыла и положила ее на стол вместе с ароматным пакетом. Затем переоделась в домашнюю одежду, взяла пакет и распечатку и направилась на кухню.  
  
В следующие сорок минут маленькие ёкаи с интересом наблюдали за священнодействиями Богини Земли. Иногда она просила их помочь, и тогда они, надуваясь от гордости, принимали участие в таинственном ритуале.  
  
Котэцу размешивал на плите какао в расплавленной мыльной массе. Оникири трясла над этой смесью пузырьком с миндальным маслом, отсчитывая капли. И оба вместе аккуратно отмеривали на кухонных весах твердые кусочки мыльной основы.  
  
Но главную часть работы Нанами не доверила никому. Она расставила на подносе дюжину силиконовых формочек для мини-кексов в форме сердечек. Затем маленьким половником разлила по ним ароматную массу шоколадного цвета – не доверху, примерно на две трети высоты. Дождавшись, пока масса слегка застынет, залила сердечки сверху белой мыльной основой.  
  
И вот, наконец, финальный штрих: по еще не застывшей белой массе Богиня Земли разбросала кондитерскую посыпку в виде крошечных розовых сердечек. Оникири и Котэцу восхищенно ахнули…  
  
Примерно через полчаса во двор храма вошел Томоэ, нагруженный пакетами с провизией. К этому времени все следы священнодействия на кухне были тщательно прибраны, а поднос с формочками спрятан за ширмой в комнате Нанами.  
  
Демон-лис, еще на подходе к храму снявший иллюзию, которая скрывала от людей его уши, хвост и длинные когти, настороженно потянул тонким носом и недовольно покачал хвостом из стороны в сторону.  
  
\- Что это за сладкий запах? – спросил он, нахмурившись.  
  
Нанами так и замерла.  
  
\- Это госпожа Нанами готовила… – начал было Котэцу, но не договорил: Оникири дернула его сзади за одежду, и он замолк.  
  
\- Нанами – и готовила?! – протянул Томоэ, и в его узких светлых глазах промелькнули искорки. – Плохо дело… Кухня-то хоть цела?  
  
\- Госпожа Нанами варила какао, – вставила спасительную реплику Оникири.  
  
\- Ах, какао… Всего лишь! – проворчал лис. – Ну что ж, тогда есть надежда, что на кухне не придется делать ремонт…  
  
Сняв обувь, Томоэ понес сумки с продуктами внутрь храма, и Нанами наконец-то смогла перевести дух. Повезло… Ее проницательный хранитель ни о чем не догадался.  
  
Вечером и весь следующий день она то и дело забегала за ширму и проверяла, насколько затвердело мыло. Процесс шел, на ее взгляд, медленно, а до праздника, между прочим, оставалось всего лишь несколько часов!  
  
Нанами вновь вытащила распечатку рецепта. «Если свежее мыло долго не застывает, положите его в холодильник, предварительно вытащив из формочек», – говорилось в тексте. Легко сказать – в холодильник! На кухню сейчас было не пробраться – ее полностью оккупировал Томоэ, деловито гремящий кастрюлями. Оттуда по всему храму разносился соблазнительный аромат тушеного мяса и пряностей.  
  
Только ближе к вечеру, после ужина, демон-лис наконец-то вышел на веранду, где и разлегся в вальяжной позе с неизменной трубкой, созерцая редкий снежок, медленно падающий на фоне закатного неба.  
  
И Нанами начала действовать. Она достала из школьной сумки нарядный пакет для подарков – розовый, в красных сердечках. Вытащила мыльца из формочек и сложила их в пакет. А потом, на цыпочках прокравшись в кухню, спрятала пакет в дальнем углу нижней полки холодильника.  
  
Легла она рано, но сон не шел. Поворочавшись с боку на бок и поняв, что уснуть сейчас не получится, Нанами решила встать и посмотреть, как там ее мыло – затвердело или нет. Не включая нигде света, чтобы не разбудить чутко спящего хранителя храма, она бесшумно пробежала по темному коридору, влетела на кухню и распахнула дверцу холодильника. Пошарила рукой по плотно забитой нижней полке.  
  
Пакета не было.  
  
\- Ты не это, случайно, ищешь? – раздался за спиной голос.  
  
Вздрогнув, Нанами обернулась. Темноту разрезал яркий свет, и она увидела Томоэ, который стоял у выключателя. В руке у него был розовый пакет в красных сердечках.  
  
\- Томоэ… Я тут только… – промямлила Нанами, но лис прервал ее излияния.  
  
\- Это мне, да? – спросил он.  
  
\- Да, – обреченно ответила Нанами, ожидая любых насмешек. – Вообще-то я хотела завтра вручить…  
  
\- Час ночи, Нанами, – улыбнулся лис. – Праздник уже наступил. Так что я приступаю…  
  
Он открыл пакет, вынул мыло-сердечко в виде шоколадного кекса, полюбовался им немного и… отправил его в рот. Острые зубы мгновенно разгрызли твердое мыльце, и лицо демона-лиса исказила гримаса. Впрочем, он тут же вернул себе обычный спокойный вид и небрежно сказал:  
  
\- Шоколад у тебя странный, но все равно спасибо… Кстати, отравить меня невозможно, если что. Я же не человек! Так что даже не мечтай.  
  
От возмущения Нанами не находила слов, чтобы достойно ответить наглому лису. Но тот и не ждал ответа. Неуловимым движением оказавшись рядом с девушкой, он обнял ее и шепнул в самое ухо:  
  
\- Скоро Белый день… Вот тогда я и покажу тебе, каким должен быть настоящий шоколад.  
  
  
2017


End file.
